Talk:Moscow
Does Moscow actually have nuclear missile silos that close to it self?Canuckians (talk) 20:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I doubt it. I believe most of their missiles were/are held in bunkers in the Ural Mountains (Russia's equivalent of the Cheyenne Mountains) and bunkers south of Moscow. However, like the US, most were originally dropped from planes, then from mobile launchers, and currently from nuclear submarines - having permanent sites only means they are easier to hit. But, there is still a lot about the Soviet Union that we do not know, and there may well be. They still haven't proven the existance of Metro 2 below the Metro, though there is plenty of superstition. I do know that the USSR had (and Russia still may have) a 'Dead Man's Hand' system, where, even if the whole government was nuked, nuclear missiles would launch at pre-selected sites. In otherwords, the Russians would have revenge, even if it meant Armageddon. Certainly, there are missile sites (whole cities, called 'Atomograds' were for housing the men who ran the nearby nuclear missles, and their families) in Russia, even now, but none (we know of) close to Moscow. We don't actually know if there were permanent sites in Moscow in the Metro universe. Now, we know from the novel that the Metro universe had nuclear submarines, as some Russian subs launched their payloads at the US in retaliation during the war. We also know that mobile launchers were still in use, as the D6 missiles came from one. The game and live action trailer show that some ''were ''launched directly from Moscow. We presume that they were from permanent locations, but they could also be from mobile launchers. The only concrete site seen in game is the silo from Spider Lair. Personally, I think it makes no sense to have nuclear missiles inside a city: *People, if they found out, would be outraged at the danger *It could actually be dangerous for people *Since Moscow would be the first place to be attacked in a war, it makes no sense to have nuclear missiles where you will be guarenteed an enemy hit *Since the fictional WWIII was a long time coming, it seems likely Russia was in a state of war readiness, with lots of mobile sites all over the country, so even if the ones in Moscow were destroyed, others would fire back. These are likely what are seen in the Live Action Trailer, the ones launched from D6 by Miller. So in the real world, I doubt it. In the fictional world, I doubt it too, but there is no reason why not. All concrete information was lost during the war... ;) Witness12 (talk) 22:03, October 16, 2013 (UTC) 16:37, August 15, 2015 (UTC)And why not?Moscow is incredibly large and the D6 was mainly a home for the rest of survivors in the Metro like Ramenki and the Ural bunkers but *SPOILER* the Spider lair I guess it was in the outskirts of Moscow. However, I belive there might be nuclear silos and bunkers in Moscow, a proof of that is in the capital of Spain, Madrid(where I live), there is actually a air base in the outskirts of Madrid, to the northeast: So, Spain is a NATO member, NATO is the nuclear rival of Russia and that air base is very close to one of the most important targets of a nuclear war wich is also the capital of an important country. 16:37, August 15, 2015 (UTC)